


It's Just A Black Murder Of Crows Across the Sky

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Come Eating, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triple Penetration, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Blood isn't the only thing that can fuel Senketsu's powers, and Ryuko begins draining the gangs of academy goons thrown at her in wild, domineering femdom gangbangs to empower herself. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 17





	It's Just A Black Murder Of Crows Across the Sky

"Either I drain your balls, or I cut your head off."

Ryuko was in a strange position, down on her knees with one hand on a student's cock and the other bracing her scissor blade, which she held to that same student's throat. Not as strange a position as he was in, given the circumstances, terror wide in his gaze as he stood stiff as a board to let her at him, and in return, Ryuko took his cock into her mouth, working back and forth along his shaft as the straps on her transformed outfit barely covered her breasts at all, leaving her with plenty of exposed skin that added to the strange, angry sex appeal she wielded against the students she had just felled. The cafeteria had emptied, leaving only Ryuko and all the guys she had just dropped.

Ever since learning that semen could sate Senketsu's thirsts and fuel his power as much as her blood did, Ryuko realized it would have been a grand waste to let all these guys she fucked and left on the floor untapped .They were a resource, and so every male student who ended up failing to beat Ryuko in a fight found himself in the 'unlucky' position of having his balls emptied by the girl who had just kicked his ass. It was a mess.

Also a mess was how Ryuko sucked cock. Forward, aggressive, with lots of gagging and puttering as she impatiently threw herself into getting what she wanted and not particularly caring about restraint. Ryuko knew what she was about and was in a position of absolute control so long as she held the blade at men’s throats, leaving them helpless against her every desire and ensuring they couldn't cross her, left to stand there accepting the mess of panic and frustration that came with her indulgence and her greed. Sloppy cocksucking got the point across, and was also territorial and vicious enough to make sure that nobody thought for a second about doing anything to cross Ryuko; she was dangerous, capable, confident, and ready to lash out wherever she felt like it.

The scissor blade was nice, but Ryuko's sexuality was the real weapon, as a bunch of exhausted, beaten boys watched Ryuko suck one of the fallen dry. She threw herself into this, forcing her way down his cock and sucking long after he came, pushing on harder, faster, mercilessly refusing to slow down through climax after climax of hugging down his cum, until he was letting out only thin little droplets and finally, Ryuko found herself completely unchained, drawing from his cock everything she could muster and leaving him to collapse to the floor only when she withdrew the blade. "More," she said, her absolutely useless skirt fluttering as she rose up and advanced on more of the guys. "You two. Double penetrate me."

With all the energy they had, the students she pointed to scrambled up to their feet, tugging the straps covering her pussy and her ass hole aside and shoving into her, lifting her up and starting to drill the domineering girl. Clumsy thrusts fumbled forward without a whole of direction or sense, uncontrolled desperation and panic guiding them to do their part in fucking Ryuko and hoping she wouldn't lash out at them again. "We're on it!" they shouted, responding to her command the same way they were supposed to answer Satsuki, learning that there was someone else to be deathly afraid of.

"Big, juicy cocks on a pair of weak losers!" Ryuko gasped, throwing her head back as she made sure they felt the embarrassment behind the situation. She always felt like there was a good reason to ride the high of being a total bitch while she got fucked, keeping these guys sore and certain they had lost, giving up to more and more of her dominance and her greed as she got from them precisely what she craved. "Fuck me harder, or else I might get bored and start swinging!" It felt like fair game to threaten and mock them; they had just tried to fight her, after all. Why wouldn’t she take charge like this?

Their thrusts picked up, frantic slams forward seeking to disarm the situation through sating her darkest indulgences, urges getting faster and wilder by the second. This was a mess, a chaotic wreck of searing, senseless heat that felt completely unbearable, but in the best of ways where Ryuko was concerned. Faster she bucked between their bodies in wild expressions of lust and a frenzied, senseless heat that showed off precisely what she needed from the situation. Everything she did was another chance to indulge, and the more she let these pleasures take her, the more intoxicating control felt, the more that ruling by fear appealed to some wicked, dark corner of her, and that in turn left Ryuko hungry for all she could get.

No wonder Satsuki was such a bitch.

Her goons were happy to fuck Ryuko's tight holes, which clenched down desperately around the cocks, greedily begging for cum. Satsuki sure as hell wasn't putting out, and if they were about to stumble off in despair and defeat, at least they could get some in the process, even if they were only going to be more tired and drained for the commotion. It was all they could hold onto, but they would take it, gripping Ryuko tighter and fucking her with little sense of control or calm, just hoping to steady themselves and find some sense of grounding as everything swelled to greater, dizzier messes of complete fucking surrender. It was a wreck, but the kind of focused wreck driven by the hope things would level out and some sense would return to the dizzy commotion brewing, pulsing desire building up stronger and wilder as everything continued to drive home a senseless mess focused more and more on the singular idea of doing their part, hoping for mercy.

Riding the decadent high as far as she could take it, Ryuko was happy to be pushed to her own orgasmic heights, letting loose a wild howl of orgasmic bliss, twisting and thrashing about in surges of ecstasy and hunger, a driven need to let herself go that was fed into by the men pumping her full of cum, filling her up and giving Ryuko the thrill she craved, one that had her shoving them away and landing on her feet in a flash, on the hunt for more depravity and indulgence as she looked around her and tried to take in in where to go next.

Throwing herself at one of the men and driving them to the floor, Ryuko got herself atop the lap of one of the men, pinning him to the floor and slamming onto his cock, riding him with glee and wicked laughter as she stared down ta him. "You're going to flood my womb with your cum," she moaned, head rolling back as she let the scissor blade settle against his throat, not realizing that as she fed her lusts, she was starting to sink into a level of maniacal and shameless that resembled the mother she never met more than she could have ever ben comfortable with.

Faster and wilder she heaved, bucking along with something to prove and no time to waste in the senseless indulgence. The thrill and the depravity of riding another big cock and sating her every vulgar hunger never dulled for Ryuko, who kept up her wild and quickening pace, refusing to slow down for a second as she pursued something so wicked and so frantic that she felt like she was going to lose herself. Hammering down onto a big dick with no sense of control or restraint, everything just kept building up, a rising rush of ecstasy she knew she could keep pursuing more of, keep feeding and letting build up as every second of this delirium brought on a dizzier rush of hunger, a need that focused everything onto the finely tuned rush of pure desire and delight from which there could be no pull back.

"Someone come fill my ass again!" Ryuko yelled, free hand smacking one of her perky cheeks as she leaned forward. "And my mouth. I want a cock in all my holes, right fucking now!" She pointed her scissor blade around at people, singling them out and urging them upon her with all the grand impatience and bluster she hoped would prove her point and show off the burning, greedy truth behind her every action. Determined to ride out the moment and the ecstasy, Ryuko was unstoppable, throwing herself into the deep end and urging the men onto her, impatient and insatiable. She knew wat she wanted, and every man scrambling forward to give it to her was accepting their lot.

At her demand, Ryuko received the stuffing of her holes with cock, dicks ramming forward to stuff her holes and fill her. Immediately wild, venomous intent followed as the boys focused themselves on triple penetrating Ryuko, her ferocity leaving them all frightened, unsure what to say or do but knowing they had to try and make something of this mess of a situation. Wild motions ensued, desperate slams forward hoping desperately to not disturb or upset her as they gave her what she wanted, even though to do so was to court danger. Ryuko was a loud, callous bitch when she got like this, and nobody wanted to risk her lashing out at them as they tried to walk the line and keep up the nervous pace of fucking her and hoping she wouldn't lash out at them, even as things got more dire and more intense by the second.

Even with a cock pounding down her throat, muffled words and slurped threats offered up a preview of what she would do if they stopped. It kept them slamming along, the one fucking her mouth bold enough to grab her hair for leverage, tugging back against it and then shoving her down onto his cock, helpless and panicked as he tried his best to keep up with all this commotion. It was precisely what Ryuko wanted, and she was greedier in giving up to this all, happy to service the cock and slobber all over it with the utmost of desire and intense, forward heat taking her by storm. It took the application of fear to get them, but the guys were giving her now what she wanted, fucking her holes raw and trying everything they could to keep up with what she was slinging in the hope they'd come out of this unscathed.

Fast-approaching tension and a throbbing, wild heat kept everything focused on the singular act of rabid, reckless glee that proved more and more confused and chaotic by the second. Ryuko held utter control over this whole situation and kept everyone falling deeper, losing ground and losing control, as they fucked Ryuko until they could take no more, until their cocks were firing off hot shots of cum deep into her. Thrashing between their bodies and embracing the reckless, ragged mess of desire that ensued, Ryuko felt overjoyed to lean into this crushing, crashing lust, a heat too frantic to deny herself.

"More!" was all Ryuko could ay as she pulled back from the cock down her throat, ignoring the spit strands hanging from her lips as she lashed out, grabbing more guys, holding them down and fucking herself frantically on top of them, draining cocks with her mouth or shoving them up her underboob to titfuck them. Wherever she went, she was dragging guys down into the stormy mess of her appetites, making sure guys fell to her wicked hungers. She tore through them, ripping them apart and moving like a fucking monster at their cocks, careless in her pursuit of pleasure. She needed it, all of it, and the wild, reckless heat demanded her worst appetites up front, pushed her to keep throwing herself into this chaos and holding nothing back.

It was when she was pounding down onto one guy's lap while jerking off two more and sucking a third that she yelled, "All of you other fuckers I'm not dealing with, jerk off into something!" It was a harsh command, and it was heard, as guys found a big metal mixing bowl in the back and began to jerk off into it, absolutely not sure why they were, but for the sake of pacifying Ryuko, they did it. They circled around the bowl and feverishly jerked off, trying desperately to keep their heads on their shoulders as Ryuko kept bouncing and sucking and fucking her way through the rest of them. Sometimes she'd drag a guy away from the bowl, but one was always there to take his place and desperately keep up tis wild scramble of panic and confusion. There was so much going on and all of it was completely stripped of reason and sense now, a frantic show of pleasures and ferocities that didn't want to slow down.

The cum filled up the bowl as they went, spurts of thick jizz adding to the mess as Ryuko kept working on through everything. She threw guys onto tables to tide them, shoved them into seats and gave them lap dances, dragged tired bodies all around the cafeteria to keep using them as every sore spot they had from the fight seemed to reignite under her brutal touch. She knew how to push their limits, how to make them love themselves and all hope in the process. They just kept cumming, hoping for the best and building up a mess of pooling cum in the bowl, as it sloshed around, jerked along the table as guys pulled it in extra close for their own releases, hoping desperately that they could get enough cum in the bowl to make Ryuko happy. 

By the time she had finished off every last guy in the cafeteria, then for good measure deepthroated the last few guys waiting by the bowl, Ryuko was faced with a big metal bowl sloshing with freshly cranked cum. She grabbed it, sitting down by the table amid all the exhausted limp bodies just as tired and worn down as they had been after she cut them all down. Then, like the whore queen she felt she so surely was, Ryuko began to chug down the whole bowl of cum without a second thought, pulling it down and getting to work at guzzling all the jizz she could get. Each mouthful of cum felt renewing and reinvigorating, and as she drank down more and more, she was delighted to feel the growing ecstasy rip through her. The cum tasted amazing after such an exhausting and arduous time spent earning it, and Ryuko was unrepentant about getting every down she could down, swallowing it all.

She could feel the rise of energy hit her as Senketsu feasted on the new 'life blood' she guzzled down, offering up this truly mad feeding to the suit that clung to her body tighter as the cum was eaten back out of her again, giving him a reservoir of energy that would be of use in the next fight, and Ryuko knew there was always going to be a next fight.

The cum got onto her face as her greed got the better of her, as she drank and drank and drank, and everything ran down the sides of her face. She sated her most depraved of hungers, and felt amazing for having done it, but lingering within her was an insatiable greed and lust that she didn't want to have to walk away from so quickly, but she knew there wasn't much more she could do. It wasn't going to happen here, though. Her bug-eyed expression remained even as she shifted into her regular clothes again and wiped the cum from her lips. "I'll see you fuckers next time Satsuki wants me dead, and you'd better hope those balls are full for me again when that happens."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
